Fan Escape
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Max goes off to meet Tyson after school to show off his new jean jacket. However as they and Hilary are on the way to Mr. Tate's shop a wild group of fans spot them and chase the trio around the city giving them little hope of slipping away. Read to see how the group fair against the mob. One shot!


Max: Here's a quick one shot from Lirin Sama. It was a request by JJB88 so we hope that he and everyone else enjoys it.

Tyson: Lirin doesn't own Beyblade or the characters. And last time I saw her bank account it was pretty sad so she doesn't make money off of this either.

* * *

**Fan Escape**

a request made by JJB88

"Hey Maxie," his dad called from the shop below his house.

"Yeah dad?" the blond answered moving to the top of the stairs. He had been bored all day and playing games in his room.

"Isn't your friend coming over to pick up some parts?"

Max thought for a moment before remembering Tyson was in need of parts. "Yeah, I think he is."

"Why don't you go meet him at the school gate? It will give you some fresh air and a chance to show off the new jacket your mom got you."

"Sounds like fun. Thanks for the idea dad." Max hurried back to his room to grab his new light blue jean jacket that had an orange Draciel embroidered on the upper left pocket.

Mr. Tate smiled to himself as he went back to cleaning the store. He didn't like it when his son stayed cooped up all day with nothing better to do.

By the time Max got to the school's gate the final bell was just ringing. He had excellent timing on that front. He wouldn't have to wait all that long for his friend to appear from the building running like a mad dog to escape the sacred halls of learning...or so he thought.

He waited patiently as kids passed him on their way home. A few said 'hi' to him as they recognized him but most were just focused on something else.

It wasn't until Kenny appeared that Max actually had someone to really talk with.

"Max what are you doing here?" Kenny asked spotting his friend.

The blonde gave his trademark big smile. "Hi Kenny, I'm waiting for Tyson. I thought we could walk over to my dad's shop together."

"Oh, I see," Kenny said with a grimace.

Max wasn't one to miss the slight regretful tone in his friend's voice. "What's wrong Kenny? Was Ty absent or something today?"

Quickly Kenny shook his head. "No, he was in. It's just that he has to clean the classroom by himself cause he didn't have his homework. And Hilary is watching over him to make sure he doesn't skip any corners. He'll be coming out late."

"I see." The excitement he normal held seemed to instantly fade from his body.

"If you can come to my families noodle shop. My dad has been working on a new recipe and needs people to try it."

Max only shook his head. "That's alright Kenny, I'll just wait here for Ty. Who knows maybe he'll work fast and be out soon."

Both boys laughed at that. They knew the bluenette well enough to know he doesn't work hard at anything except Beyblading.

Exchanging farewells Kenny took off down the street to his house leaving Max alone by the gate.

"You could have been helping Hil." Max was watching the birds fly around over head when he head his friend's voice coming towards him. He turned to see the two coming his way.

The girl rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Tyson this was a punishment. If you don't like the extra work then do your homework."

"It was a punishment you suggested."

"Of course cause Ms. Kincaid was going to let you off the hook again. As class rep it is my duty to make sure nothing goes wrong in the classroom. And that includes making sure the wrong don't go unpunished."

"Hi guys." Max's sudden greeting stopped their argument before Tyson could have made his comeback.

Tyson ran the short distance to his friend and used him as a shield from the she devil known as Hilary. "Maxie, you'll save me from her right?"

The blond smiled at his friend's antics. This was truly typical Tyson behavior. "Only if you have a good reason to have not done your homework," Max said as they began walking away from the school gate. He was in the middle of the two.

The bluenette perk up instantly. "Well besides that it was boring, Dragoon needed some cleaning. Kenny said he'd..."

"Ugh that Bey-thingy again?" Hilary yelled tossing her arms in the air. "You seriously have to sort your priorities out. You wont be able to play games your whole life."

"It's not a game Hilary," Tyson said beginning to loose his temper. "Beyblading is my life. I'm never going to stop."

"You say that now but what if you get hurt and can't anymore? Or dare I say should you ever get bored? What then? Without a proper education that you actively try to achieve you wont get anywhere in life."

"That wont happen to me."

By now the trio had stopped walking and Tyson and Hilary were having a staring contest with each other. Max, who had been silent this whole time finally lost it bursting into fits of laughter.

"What's your problem?" Both friends turned on the blond pegging him with their angry glares.

"I'm sorry guys," he said after a few minutes of trying to control himself. "It's just you two fight like an old married couple. It's hilarious to watch."

"Ew," Tyson shouted turning his back to Hilary crossing his arms.

"As if," Hilary said matching Tyson's movements at the same time.

"There's no way I could like anyone not into Beyblading."

"And I couldn't possible be with anyone as dumb as a blue hair, baseball cap wearing lazy jock." Her rant stopped there as she thought. Her head turned to examine Max again. "Is that a new jacket Max?"

The blonde perked up. Tyson turned back to take a look.

"Yeah my mom just sent it to me. She even got Draciel embroidered on the pocket." He turned to face them so both his friends could get a good look at. Hilary had to admit that he could work the blue jean jacket nicely.

"That's wicked sweet buddy. Think she can get me one with Dragoon?" Tyson asked laughing breaking the remains of the angry attitude that had been following them from the fight.

Just then a piercing scream come from down the street. "Oh my gosh! It's Tyson and Max!"

The scream was followed by several other shouts as a crowd of fans appeared before them.

"Guess there goes your admiring time," Max said with a sheepish grin. "Time to run."

Tyson and Hilary made haste to follow Max back the way they came to create some distance from the growing mob.

"Tyson sign my hat."

"Max I want a hug."

"Let me have a picture with you guys."

"I'll date either one of you."

Cries like that rang out in the streets of Beycity. With every turn more people joined the crowd chasing the three friends.

"Ugh I hate you guys," Hilary panted trying to keep up. "And why am I running too?"

"Cause they saw you with us," Max replied also panting. "It'd be terrible if they got you."

"Stupid Bey-thingy."

"It's called Beyblade Hilary. You could at least remember the name of it," Tyson complained.

"Hurry up," a male voice called from behind them. All three turned to see what was going on. To their horror the fans were gaining ground.

"Less talk more run," Tyson suggested. His companions nodded picking up the pace.

The cheering mob chased the trio all through the city. Every turn made was less distance between them and their targets.

"Ugh this is hopeless," Hilary groaned slowing down. She didn't have the stamina the others did and was amazed she had kept up this long. "What can we do?"

The boys were just as tired and even more clueless then Hilary was. This massive group wasn't as easy to slip as so many others had been. They had no idea were to go to get away from them.

It was Tyson who recognized the area they were heading towards. They were near the bridge where he had battled Kai and later turned it into one of their training areas. All they had to do was get under there and hide among the creates.

"Guys follow me. And turn up the speed we need some cover."

"Tyson do you seriously have a plan?" Hilary was truly shocked by the sudden turn of events. Yet she did as the bluenette said.

He quickly grinned her way. "Wait and see," he teased.

He led his friends around a few more corners and down a narrow ally before they emerged across the street from the bridge.

The fans were further behind now as all three made a run for the slope and the hiding spot.

In a burst of speed Max passed Tyson as they reached the grass. He had figured out the plan after seeing the bridge. He was confident were he was going.

Unfortunately he didn't expect for Tyson to end up slipping on the slope.

"Watch out Maxie." The call was too late. The blonde turned just as Tyson rolled into him knocking him down and into the water where they both ended up with a big splash.

Hurry you two," Hilary hissed beckoning them out of the water and under the bridge.

The boys scrambled as fast as they could out of the water and to where the boxes were. Minutes later they heard the passing mob pass by.

"Where are they?"

"They can't be that far away."

"How did we loose them?"

"Ah I wanted to touch Max's jacket. It looked so pretty."

"Forget the jacket I just wanted Tyson's hat."

Slowly the group disbursed. Complains and desires drifting off into the winds each carrying the hope of someday catching up to the boys.

When all was quiet around them Hilary spoke. "I'm going home."

"Why Hil?" Tyson asked cocked his head to the side. "Aren't you coming with us to the Hobby Shop?"

She rounded on him faster then he could devour food. "No Tyson, I am not going to the store with you. That Bey-thingy has caused me enough trouble today. Right now I'm tired and hungry and nothing sounds better then a warm shower and fresh clothes. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She stormed off leaving the two boys stunned staring at her fleeing form.

"Ya know," Max said breaking the silence, "she does have a point. That chase has wiped me out too. Not to mention I should hang this jacket so it can get dried after our unexpected swim." He was holding up the sleeve to show that it was now several shades darker now then before his dunk.

Tyson rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that. My foot slipped."

Max just shrugged. "That's alright Tyson. Accidents happen. Anyways I'll see you later."

"Sure buddy," Tyson couldn't mask the sadness in his voice. "See you later then."

Max and Tyson parted ways going to their respected homes to follow in Hilary's advice of showers and fresh clothes. And once again Tyson went to bed not bothering with his homework only to have his school incident repeat the following day.

* * *

Max: That's all folks! Please leave a review and tell Lirin what you think about it. Hearing peoples thoughts is her only reward for doing this after all.


End file.
